


This innocence

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kota c’aveva provato.Aveva provato a non guardare, aveva provato a non pensare a cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare con lui.Con quel corpo, con quelle mani, con quella bocca.Aveva fallito miseramente.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yabu Kota





	This innocence

**_ \- This innocence - _ **

Kota c’aveva provato.

Aveva provato a non guardare, aveva provato a non pensare a cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare con lui.

Con quel corpo, con quelle mani, con quella bocca.

Aveva fallito miseramente.

Yuto era legato ai piedi del tavolo del suo salotto.

Dio, era stato maledettamente semplice.

Invitarlo a entrare, a bere qualcosa. Far scivolare dei sonniferi nel suo caffè, mentre fingeva con se stesso che fosse stato qualcun altro a farlo, mentre fingeva di non essere lì in quel momento, a guardare il corpo di uno dei suoi migliori amici, di qualcuno che aveva visto crescere, con quel desiderio, quella lussuria che gli si addicevano così poco.

Ma era lì Yabu, e per quanto potesse divertirsi a fingere di stare lì a guardare e basta, era lui che l’aveva legato, era lui che l’aveva privato dei vestiti, ed era lui a fissarlo come un predatore con un animale indifeso.

Lo vide riprendere lentamente i sensi, e gemette.

Era troppo presto. Non si era ancora convinto di quello che stava facendo, non aveva permesso a se stesso di riacquisire almeno un minimo di autocontrollo.

Era troppo presto e, ancora accecato dal motivo per cui l’aveva legato, non l’avrebbe lasciato andare.

Non adesso.

Nakajima aprì piano gli occhi, voltando la testa velocemente, guardandosi intorno con aria smarrita, e non riuscendo comunque a comprendere in che situazione si trovasse, o perché ci si trovasse.

Solo quando il suo sguardo si posò sugli occhi di Kota questi lo vide assumere un’espressione di puro terrore.

E si odiò per questo, ma quell’espressione non fece altro che eccitarlo ancora di più.

“Ko... Kota.” mormorò il più piccolo, mordendosi un labbro e cercando di mantenere la calma. “Che cosa sta succedendo?” domandò, piano.

Il più grande non lo degnò di una risposta.

Non gli piacque il tono usato. Non gli piacque il modo in cui aveva cercato di non irritarlo, di non fargli compiere gesti avventati.

Che cosa credeva? Credeva che fosse stato un impeto momentaneo, che l’avesse visto e improvvisamente avesse deciso di legarlo al tavolo del proprio salotto e scoparselo?

Kota si morse un labbro, sospirando.

C’era stato l’impeto, certo.

C’era stato il momento in cui la sua mente era andata in blackout, e lui si era ritrovato a compiere azioni di cui la mattina dopo si sarebbe pentito, certo.

Ma non era stato il momento.

Era da mesi che lo pensava, era da mesi che il viso di Yuto affollava i suoi pensieri, senza decidersi ad uscire, senza decidersi a lasciarlo in pace.

Era colpa sua, in fondo.

C’era qualcosa in lui che lo attraeva in modo incontrollabile. Il suo volto, quello che fino a poco tempo prima era quello di un bambino, quell’aria innocente che emanava, quando Kota invece sapeva che non poteva esserlo, che non poteva continuare a portare quella maschera per sempre.

E che se davvero era innocente, allora quell’innocenza avrebbe dovuto essere sua.

Si mise in ginocchio sul pavimento, accanto alla sua testa.

Le mattonelle erano fredde, tanto da fargli provare un brivido lungo la schiena ma non abbastanza da farlo tornare in sé.

Ancora cercando di estraniarsi dal suo stesso corpo, sollevò la testa di Yuto e la portò contro la propria erezione già dura, costringendolo a prendergliela in bocca.

Gemeva, Yuto. Mugolava, si lamentava, e i suoi occhi cominciavano a riempirsi di lacrime.

Kota si irritò ancora di più.

In tanti anni che lo conosceva, non ricordava di averlo mai visto piangere.

E allora perché adesso? Gli faceva davvero così schifo, era una prospettiva così terrificante quella di essere lì con lui?

Si spinse con più forza in fondo alla sua gola, quasi soffocandolo.

Quando sentì il più piccolo affondare i denti nella carne sensibile del suo sesso si ritrasse con un gesto brusco, provando un senso di rabbia all’altezza del petto che era certo di non aver mai sperimentato.

Alzò una mano, calandola poi contro la mascella di Nakajima, forte.

Il rumore gli piacque. Il rumore di pelle contro pelle, il rumore dello schiaffo, il lamento di Yuto, alto, quasi un grido.

L’aveva ferito. Ma ancora, era lui che l’aveva costretto.

Se avesse continuato a ripeterselo, era certo che avrebbe cominciato a crederci davvero.

Lo guardò come avrebbe guardato un insetto, mentre l’altro lo implorava di lasciarlo andare.

Pregava, e Yabu si accorse di amare la sensazione di essere pregato.

Si sentiva potente. Come se dalla sua decisione dipendesse tutto, come se la vita di Yuto fosse nelle sue mani, come se non fosse altro che un giocattolo con il quale lui potesse fare quello che meglio credeva.

Gli si mise addosso, apprezzando la consistenza della sua pelle contro la propria, accarezzandogli le guance ricoperte di lacrime, prendendo in mano il suo sesso, toccandolo fino a quando non divenne duro, sorridendogli a quel punto, perché nonostante il disgusto sul suo volto era riuscito ad eccitarlo.

Continuò a prestare attenzione alla sua erezione, sfiorandola con le dita, avendo cura di accarezzarne ogni singolo punto, di seguire la traccia delle vene su di essa con le unghie, sporgendosi e leccandone la punta, quasi affascinato.

Vedeva il volto di Yuto contorcersi, combattuto da quel piacere che non voleva provare, combattuto fra il non volersi dare e il proprio istinto che invece gli diceva tutto il contrario, lasciando che spingesse il bacino contro la mano del più grande, alla disperata ricerca di un po’ di sollievo.

Voleva che finisse al più presto, Kota lo vedeva.

Ci sperava, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Ma non si era preso la briga di corrompere se stesso e lui in un gesto così tanto folle per poi farla finire così presto.

Quando Yuto lo vide alzargli le gambe sopra le proprie spalle, urlò.

Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, e Kota sentì la propria eccitazione aumentare, mentre la propria erezione cominciava quasi a dolere.

Non avrebbe sprecato tempo per prepararlo, non gli avrebbe addolcito la pillola, non avrebbe finto che gli importasse qualcosa di lui.

Perché non era così, in fondo.

Non gli interessava che soffrisse o che gli piacesse, che lo volesse o che gli facesse schifo la sola idea.

Voleva averlo, e basta.

Voleva strappargli via quell’innocenza che cozzava così tanto con il suo aspetto, voleva strappare dal suo volto quell’espressione ancora da bambino, voleva che fosse suo e soltanto suo e così sarebbe stato.

Quando si spinse dentro di lui, la sensazione che provò fu quasi indescrivibile.

Quando cominciò a muoversi, il volto di Yuto era diventato una maschera di orrore e lacrime.

Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo, ancora dentro di lui, lo vide mordersi un labbro.

Rimase fermo, senza riuscire a decidersi ad uscire.

Il corpo di Yuto era bollente intorno alla sua erezione. Contrastava il freddo del pavimento, di quel frangente privo di emozione, pieno solo della sua voglia incontrollabile e di gesti che sperava si cancellassero dalla propria mente il mattino dopo.

Alla fine si decise a sfilarsi dal suo corpo.

Gli si sedette accanto, facendo una smorfia perché ancora non si era abituato al freddo delle mattonelle, e si voltò ad osservarlo.

Soffriva, Yuto.

Kota sorrise di fronte a quel dolore, ma decise che non sarebbe stato così inumano da lasciare che continuasse.

Si alzò, lentamente.

Lentamente si avviò verso la cucina, afferrando velocemente un lungo coltello dal cassetto delle posate e tornando da lui.

Quando Yuto lo vide, gli parve che avesse nuovamente voglia di urlare, ma fu come se non ci riuscisse più.

Yabu gli si mise a cavalcioni, sporgendosi verso di lui, accarezzandogli il viso con la lama, provando un brivido di fronte al suo terrore, ancora una volta.

Poi andò oltre, fino alle sue braccia, tagliando le corde che lo tenevano legato.

Yuto abbassò le braccia, con aria stanca.

Non aveva nemmeno la forza di ribellarsi. E Kota comprese di avergliela tolta, insieme a tutto il resto, insieme a quell’innocenza che non gli apparteneva più.

Sorrise ancora, prima di piantare il coltello in mezzo al suo petto.

Respirò pesantemente, guardandolo morire in un battito di ciglia, sentendosi finalmente libero da quell’ossessione.

Non poteva lasciarlo vivere.

Non poteva lasciare che continuasse a perseguitarlo, non adesso che non aveva più nulla da portargli via.

Sentendosi improvvisamente vuoto, si stese di fianco a lui, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Provò un certo sollievo, a dire il vero.

Il sangue di Yuto aveva riscaldato il pavimento.


End file.
